Unusual Travel
by Abdul Batin Bey
Summary: The Doctor starts with a stroll in the 1800s as he watches his mother take off in her own time travel device but is then called away by some very Ancient and dark friends to save the earth in a Lovecraftian way.


Brancaster, England 1883

Under an ever darkening English sky a lone man stands on Marana way the same spot he has stood at many many times before waiting for the picture around him to unfold. No one else knows the importance of this day because most of these people never heard of what happened and with that he smiled while Victorian faces passed him by nodding the hat or giving a gentle smile. He would smile or nod his hat back while he stood patiently listening to the chatter coming from The Old Slow Ostrich a local pub where people sung and danced mixing classes regardless of the time of day.

The rain began to come down harder the man still standing breathing deeply thinking to himself how much he loves Brancaster in 1883 knowing that in as little as a hundred years time all of this would be gone just a mere foot note in history, less than that since the majority of people will forget this place ever existed.

A homeless lady stands in the middle of the road ah he says to himself looking down at his watch full of gears and weird markings if anyone else found it they wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of what they were looking at. She should be coming down the street right about he looks towards his left and from around the corner she came five forty two he said to himself just as it's meant to be.

As the woman approached closer and closer her long red hair flowing in the wind a leather bound book held tightly in both her hands her Gates making loud clicking sounds on the cobble stone ground her velvet tailcoat unbuttoned an excited looked on her face, a look of genius of historic changing event that only she knew about was about to take place. He thought about stepping in front of her, stopping her knowing the outcome of her journey. If not to stop her than to just say hello and listen to her voice ounce again as used to in days now long gone by. While she got closer and closer memories of her filled his mind thoughts of Longborrow and the ColanFlood River where she use to sing Gallifreyan and Earth Lullabies to him under the perfect skies of peace. He was caught in a daze when she passed him as she had done many times before, never noticing him or anyone else around her being completely lost in her own mind and he couldn't blame her.

The clouds obscured the sky the lightning gaining viciousness with every second he started to follow her but stopped from taking more than a few steps forward. He can't interfere plus he knew where she was going and that he or the past him would be seeing her very shortly in the year 1996. Though he knew this he always came to this moment because it was at this moment that you could say he felt closest to his mother. It was the day she would tell him about over and over again the day she figured out how to travel through time. The lightning bolt struck the earth, a bright flash emanated from a street a way an explosion the news papers would say tomorrow but he knew it was her success, she was now in her future his past.

He walked back to his Tardis or his Aevus Machinalis as his mother used to call it after her own time machine he smirked to himself as he walked inside his police box heading to the consol next to his main controls a little pink box sits he looks down at it tears swell up in his eyes, some things you can't change he thinks to himself in a sorrowful voice he says to himself out loud fixed points in time, I hate endings.

Before he can get too full of sorrow he hears a woman whisper Doctor… Azhorra-Tha has been found. He jerked around but no one was there I must be going bonkers he said. He looked around at the Tardis Did you say something old girl? No, of course she never speaks to me. The whispering voice returned: Doctor… Azhorra-Tha, now run you clever boy. The Doctor jumped up immediately twisting knobs, pulling levers, pushing buttons, the wheezing sound of break being on began to sound he didn't understand his own motives he just knew he taking off. The word Azhorra-Tha echoed in his mind, he didn't want it to mean what he knew it meant but he could find no other meaning within the words.

Mass Bay Colony 1631

When the Doctor emerged from his Tardis he was expecting to be somewhere else than where he ended up. Being a bit puzzles he scratched his head looking for some sort of answer, he could have sworn he was going to the future not the dreadful past. Why am I here old girl? The doctor said in a most annoyed tone. There must be something that I am supposed to do here but what? He franticly looked around at all the pilgrim looking people that seemed to walk by giving him a very on edge look. Oh sure the doctor yelled out look at me like I'm the weird one at least my clothes have color and style. It struck him odd how no one noticed the Big Blue Police Box that was right behind him.

Quickly a circle a people were surrounding him asking him where he came from? What he was doing in such fancy clothes? Among many other questions that were too many for him to answer then he and the rest of the towns people heard a loud cy MMMMMMMMeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Gooooooo, Meeeeeeeeee gooooooooo, Uh that's my cue the doctor said to his over curious crowd. He quickly dashed to the following the loud cry, a woman's cry coming from inside a barn when he entered a barn he saw three men surrounding a short woman the Doctor yelled out: What are you doing? The men stopped each one had a short blade in there hands one of them men spoke none of yer business just going to teach her some manners. The looked at then blankly why don't you teach me first you rat bastards. Two of them men lunged forward the doctor in a smooth side step tripped one on top of another. The third man ran towards him swinging his knife the Doctor grabbed his wrists trying to wrestle the knife out of his wand when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back, everything went black.

When the doctor came two the men he was fighting with where tied up the girl he was trying to save was wetting his head down, his shirt was off an he was bandaged while a few people stood around him. A tall brutish looking man came forward: I owe you a debt of thanks for saving my daughter stranger man. It's all right the doctor replied still a bit dazed. I never saw someone dressed like you before so I'm guessing you're from England or somewhere far off. You could say somewhere the Doctor replied with half a smirk on his face. The Doctor slowly rose to his feet excuse me he said in a shaky voice but I must get going before something terrible happens. Terrible? The crowd said in one voice. Like what? The young blond woman said looking up into the doctor with piercing blue eyes. The Doctor sighed something that I dare not speak of, it would be blasphemous to you people. He looked down at the girl I'm glad you are all right my dear.

Run you clever boy… he heard the voice again. I must be going thank you all for your hospitality. He grabbed his clothes and ran towards the Tardis not realizing that the woman he saved was right behind him. He dove into the Tardis threw on his Gallifreyan silk shirt, his Emerald Isle vest, laying his Edwardian coat on the consol of the Tardis, his silk puff tie undone as he began to throw switches, pull levers starting the Tardis hearing the wheezing sound that always brought him comfort.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the pilgrim girl standing behind him until she spoke in a soft timid voice: Pray Pardon me, the Doctor looked up for a second and then looked back at the consol then at the monitor. Um hello do you hear me? The Doctor stunned twirled around his long dark brown hair flinging about until the puritan girl came into view. Oh he said what? How did you? I followed you she interrupted. Yes, I can see that his lips and jaw getting tight. I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those men who wanted to do things to me. The Doctor held up his hand don't worry anyone would have done it my dear. No she said in a sad tone only you have done it no one would have ever noticed if you didn't come most people just look away when they hear danger but you're different I can tell. The Doctor turned back around thinking of his life of adventure. Well he said in an almost sigh you are welcome. Can I come? She asked with an air of excitement. The Doctor paused for a brief moment turned to her and with a Gallifreyan smile he told she could come and see wonderful new things.

The doctor took a good look at his new companion looking at her grey and white clothes poor girl he thought has no idea what a bit of color can do for you. You dress queerly the girl said as if she knew what he was thinking. I what… me? No, my dear I dress in perfect style you on the other hand, she puffed up what's wrong with the way I dress it's pleasing to God and keeps people out of What the doctor said in matter of fact way, trouble? As far as God goes my dear you will find that what many think God is or was in the past was really just something or someone of a higher intelligence than himself or herself or a really great Chief, Shaman or what have you. She looked stunned well she said in a slightly abstruse voice: The Bible is the word sent down from God to the world and… hush the doctor said in a very quick matter I'm not going to argue over philosophy or religion. Plus I met Yahweh he was one heck of a golf player but what a sore loser and jealous as all get out. The girl looked shocked, he calmed down let's start again. The doctor held out his hand Hello, I am the Doctor and you are? My name is Sarah Phillips Mr. Doctor, the Doctor put his hand over her mouth NO my lovely it's just Doctor, simply Doctor.

Sarah was looking around the Tardis exploring as much as she could when the phone rang, what's that Sarah gasped, the Doctor picked up the phone it's a phone you can talk to people through it it's pretty handy. Hello? What? Are you sure? Ok, Ok, I'll be right there. We have to make a quick stop.

The name Azhorra-Tha kept ringing in his mind he knew that he had to stop on Mars but couldn't figure when, if they have woken up he would need help from an ancient race of beings the earth hasn't seen since before the dawn of the dinosaurs.

Mars 2011

The doctor landed on Mars was about to go out when a transmission came through on his teleprompter. He heard a voice a deep guttural voice repeating: Doctor… the prison has been discovered… Doctor… the prison has been discovered. He turned to face the prompter throwing his Edwardian coat on shifting the knobs to get a better reception. Hello, this is the Doctor, whom am I speaking to? Which prison has been discovered? Repeat, this is the Doctor, whom am I speaking? Which prison has been discovered? As the doctor kept repeating over and over the image came in clearer and clearer until a face of a fungoid being was looking at him with pinkish eyes. Sarah saw it and let out a scream the doctor waved his hand toward her shhh Sarah they are very sensitive about there appearance and hate being screamed at. Sarah being shocked by the Doctors actions walked on the other side of the console so she wouldn't have to look at that most hideous creature.

Doctor the creature spoke the humans have broken the breach and have awoken Azhorra-Tha the outer God. How the doctor shouted I thought the prison was secured? IT was the creature spoke but the L'ethoic Cult have persuaded the powers of earth to open the sealed gate by doing so they have awaking there own death and since you are closer in both time and proximity you must do what you can until we arrive to aid in the apprehension of this foul enemy of the universe. The doctor feeling the sweat trickle down his face in an almost reluctant matter asked for the time. The creature told him the year 6400 the doctor was taking aback, are you sure the humans should be able to defend themselves by then. Doctor the voiced popped in a loud boom you underestimate the powers of the Ancients remember it was Azhorra-Tha that destroyed both Atlantis and Emoria.

The doctor set the coordinates as the Tardis began to hurl towards its destination he noticed that Sarah was crying and shaking he walked over Hey he said in a low calm voice, what's wrong? Sarah looking horrified what was that thing Doctor? Oh he sighed that was a member of the Mi-Go race, the High Priest and King Ma-Zing actually. But it was horrid the doctor smiled I'm sure he could say the same about us. You see Sarah there are many forms of life out there some newer than new others older than old and then there are the way back Ancients like the Mi-GO, just try to keep an open mind Sarah and remember I wont let anything bad happen to you. You promise Doctor, she quivered, promise cross both my hearts Sarah.

Mars 6400

The doctor did not land the Tardis right away instead he hovered above the Martian surface scanning for life. Sarah looked out the door Doctor she said ecstatically come here look. The Doctor ran over towards the open door looking out he saw destroyed ships floating all around in space, fleets upon fleets. Half decayed bodies floating in the blackness, Sarah started to cry is this what the future is? The future seems like nothing but hatred. No Sarah the Doctor replied empathically but it is apart of it. I promise Sarah after all of this mess is over I'll show you wonderful beautiful things. His words fell on deaf ears she couldn't see the beauty of the empty void like he did. All she saw was emptiness, loneness a long meaningless hallway with no end. She went back into the Tardis head hanging low unsure of herself and her own place within the Doctor's universe.

The doctor stood at the door just gazing at the wreckage and the death that surrounded him. Shaking his head he thought quietly to himself I've been in some predicaments before but none nearly as hopeless as this then his mind shifted where were the Mi-go and most important where was Azhorra-Tha one thing the doctor knew is that no matter how old or ancient any creator was they were always prideful when they were destroyers at least.

Damn that Celestial Fictional Generator the doctor said just audible for Sarah to hear. The what? She asked in a perky pitched voice the Doctor realizing he said it louder than he hoped he looked up at her and in a dismissive voice OH…. Nothing just a bit of…Stuff…1936. …Dropped a book or two…Sticky ice cream hands…. Really slippery ice cream hands I mean how can your hands be sticky and slippery all at the same time it doesn't make, well anyhow never mind that Sarah we got to find this Outer God and put him back in his prison.

The Doctor began to pace his mind trying desperately to remember everything he could about Azhorra-Tha his mind flipped through pages in the Necronomicon, the Book of Eibon, the Elton Shards and the Phakotic Manuscripts but a whole image wasn't forming is his mind only fragments that he could puzzle together all he could recall was he was fleeing from the Mi-go when they imprisoned him on Mars in an apparently almost impenetrable cloaked prison that has now been flung open by a bunch of elite money sick cults who would love to destroy the planet earth and everything else. The doctor stopped looked at Sarah paused Sarah do you hear that sound. Sarah at first said I don't hear anything doctor but the more she listened the more she heard the loud droning buzzing sound as if a trillion Bees were not so far away gradually coming ever closer. The Doctor ran to his console flicking switches turning knobs looking into his monitor trying to see what was causing that insidious sound.

An image of an enormous toad-squid insect like creature seemed to be heading towards the Tardis. Sarah screaming loudly deafening the Doctor he could barely make out any actual words from the buzzing then out of nowhere an image of a man in black cloak appeared on the monitor. We were expecting you doctor, you were? The doctor gasped but who are you? The man ignored the question behold our God Azhorra-Tha we have raised him. Raised him the doctor said in an angry tone, why would raise a being that hates you? The man laughed he does not hate his faithful the doctor started to laughing by the way the doctor said in a most unflattering way he is not a god just an alien, SHUT UP the man yelled I will NOT TOLERATE YOUR BLASPHEMY. Be warned doctor you can either join us or you can be destroyed by us we will let you decide the doctor turned off the monitor now even more confused than before he decided to go to earth to see if he could find help or at least a clue as to what he must do.

He stepped out of the Tardis onto what should have been earth but it appeared nothing like earth at least not that it has appeared in the days of man. The sky and ground were solid black, even the grass, the trees, he turned around to see that he was on some unrecognizable coastline even the waters were black. What has happened he thought in horrid amazement, Doctor a voice called out but he saw no one again the voice called out to him each time louder, angrier, until he shut his eyes placed his hands over his ears yelling out: GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a crystal room surrounded by hooded figures with swords of smokeless fire they spoke in unison: We have seen the distant past and the distant future and you are there from the Ancient of Days to the Time of Stardust, you have entered the Temple of the Lost with another face. Today we end your wanderings as we ended the wanderings of al-Hazzard and of Abdul Ben-Martu. The doctor knew of these two earthmen, mad men some called them just like his own Gallifreyans often called him. But what have I done that deserves death yes I have been to the Ancient of Days and the Time of Stardust but this Temple of the Lost I have never even heard of it. The voices spoke: You will go to the Temple unless we stop you, Gallifrey Falls because of you Doctor. What is being done must be done; the doctor in a panic yelled out Azhorra-Tha is not the answer. This time one hooded mans stepped forward Yes he is the answer he is the future we have summoned him to restore the most Amcient days for we have seen what Daleks, Humans, Cyber men, and Time Lords have done to the universe they have turned the Sacred Space into awfulness. The foul stench that this universe reeks of must be snubbed out. The perfect Chaos must be brought back for the sake of the universe its very self. The doctor shaking "you are talking about a universal genocide " the cloaked man lifted his right hand up as if he was going to choke the doctor then he relaxed. He began to laugh then all the hooded figured laughed the doctor being confused asked over and over again why are you laughing? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? They fell silent the lone hooded man spoke we are saving the universe from… well, from you Doctor. The yelled out you are lying the doctor was grabbed by what appeared to be two aquatic figured the cloaked ones lifted there swords the doctor was held down in an execution style the lone Hooded figure stood to his left side he looked up chanted IG ZA IG ZA RAKU RAKU, IG ZA IG ZA RAKU RAK-EL at that moment the doctor remembered the Ancient Ones within the Necronomicon the order in which things must be done he begain to struggle harder and harder knowing that the MI-Go must be summoned that is why they needed him because they must be summoned by a helpless voice to aid but how what he going to that if he was about to die. Wait a second he thought, oh, yes, why didn't I think of this before I must try to remember obscure details me thought to him he closed his eyes repeating to himself wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!

Sarah was standing over him Doctor are you alright you need to wake up now the Tardis is being attacked the Doctor jumped to his feet run over threw on the amplifier and yelled out MI-GO we need, the people of earth need you. A blow hit the Tardis sending it swirling towards the moon. What is attacking us the doctor thought he ran and opened the door seeing the ships of the Cult fire at his ship while the ancient god made his way to earth slowly changing the marble to a black ball of emptiness. Why are they not responding? The doctor ran towards the microphone Mi-GO the people of earth need you the Tardis slammed into the moon throwing the pair onto there backs. Still only silence from the Mi-go well the doctor was more than angry If they wont come then I know who will Sarah looked at him you do? Yes Sarah he said with a smirk I just remembered from the Ancient of Days went back to the counsel flicked a switched ran to onto the moons dark side surface where an eternal old Gate stood Sarah only went as far as the Tardis door what is that? She noticed all the strange markings of swirly lines crescent moons and what looked like the letters N.A.V.A. in the center of the gate. The doctor turned around to look at her up until now Sarah humans have been asking themselves that very question and today's they or at least you will find out. I'm not sure what to expect so just stay put and let me do what I hope I remembered that I must do. The doctor cleared his voice, wish I had a drink of water, anyways, in a deep low voice the doctor incanted: Spirit of the Moon, Remember your covenant with thee and the Race of Men, IA! NANNA! IA! NANNA! As soon as the words left his lips the gates flung open and a giant creature stood before them eyes of stars, Crown of Night rested on his head he leapt up into the air flying towards the beast Azhora-Tha a battle quickly ensued with every ship of the Cult firing upon the newly released beasts. Who is that? Sarah asked the doctor in a voiceless shock tone the Doctor didn't look at her he just watched as the Creator with only a Scepter in his hand destroyed each ship making his way towards the enemy of mankind. I'm not the only friend humans have Sarah he said in a tone of prayer that is Nanna one of the oldest friends humans have but they are ancient, must be summoned because they too forget, they forget like I do.

A scream of unthinkable horror shook the galaxy the battle was won Azhora-Tha was dead Nanna the Ancient king went back to slumber.

Sarah decided to go home and live her lives were she was meant live on earth in her own time. The doctor was unable to persuade her but before he brought her home they had to have ice cream.

Providence Rhode Island 1915

Under a star filled night the Doctor sits with Sarah and his ice cream buddy Howard, whom he met and has been having ice cream with on a regular basis. Good spot Howard perfect place for Ice cream. The three of them sat in silence gazing up at the stars each one holding a cone.

To be continued


End file.
